Don't Move
by Obviouslies
Summary: [complete, oneshot in pieces] He wanted to ask someone how he should feel. He wanted to scream and shout that it was his fault that Sirius died. He wanted to believe that he was to blame, but he couldn't feel guilty. preslash DMHP.
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

Disclaimer: These characters are not ours. We're just playing with them. The companies & people they belong to can have them back when we are done. We hope not to break them. No promises though.

This story is **pre-slash.** Meaning _before_ Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter become involved in a more-than-friends relationship.

Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Flame us if you want, but spell check them first. Please.

Ashlee's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / ashleeblue  
Andrea's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / andoria (underscore) sama

* * *

**Don't Move**

**Chapter 1/4: _The Beginning of the Beginning_**

**-----------**

It is not fair to say that everything starts with himself, but that is how his story starts.

He should have cared that his godfather was dead and he did, in a way. He tried to care the way he thought he should, but he was much too selfish. He cared that he would never see Sirius again. He cared that Sirius was gone, but he could not bring himself to care what Sirius would have thought or felt. Was that the way he would have wanted to die? He didn't want to think about that.

He wanted to ask someone how he should feel. He wanted to scream and shout that it was his fault that Sirius died. He wanted to believe that he was to blame, but he couldn't feel guilty. He wanted to blame Snape for goading Sirius into leaving the house, he wanted to blame Dumbledore for not stopping him, he wanted to blame the world for being something that he didn't want it to be.

The more Harry thought about what he should feel, the more Harry detached himself from what he did feel. He couldn't blame himself for wanting to protect his godfather. He couldn't blame Snape because he did inform the order or they wouldn't have known that Harry left. He couldn't blame Dumbledore because he wasn't there.

Harry couldn't stand that he couldn't save his godfather. He didn't want to think about the what-ifs. The more he tried to think of other things the more he... forgot. When, finally, he couldn't remember what the date was or what he had done the day before, he knew things had happened but couldn't remember how they'd happened. Finally, summer was over and when Ron asked what he'd done over break he couldn't remember, and he didn't care to. It seemed so unimportant what he'd done for his birthday and he could not recall what gifts his friends had given him.

Hermione asked him how he lost so much weight but he couldn't remember having eaten. He couldn't remember how his relatives had treated him. He didn't remember writing letters to the order though he knew he had. But it didn't matter, it wasn't important.

**-----------**

**Tsuzuku**(to be continued)

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is our first fic. R&R is good. 


	2. It Couldn't Hurt

Disclaimer: These characters are not ours. We're just playing with them. The companies & people they belong to can have them back when we are done. We hope not to break them. No promises though.

This story is **pre-slash.** Meaning _before_ Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter become involved in a more-than-friends relationship.

Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Flame us if you want, but spell check them first. Please.

Ashlee's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / ashleeblue  
Andrea's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / andoria (underscore) sama

* * *

**Don't Move**

**Chapter 2/4: _It Couldn't Hurt..._**

**-----------**

Draco Malfoy was being... well, the way that Draco Malfoy is. Hermione describes him as attention deficit. This is one of the few things Harry finds amusing these days. There are few emotions he actually feels these days.

The way Harry acts most of the time is the way he thinks he _should_. He should feel happy that his friends got together. He should feel happy _for_ them, not just because they bother him less now. They bicker a lot more now too. Harry should feel annoyed by this but he never pays enough attention to them to know what they bicker about. It doesn't matter.

Harry's grades have dropped to the equivalent of Neville Longbottom's Potions grades. Harry knows that he should care that he is failing most of his classes but the only reason he can think of to raise them is so his teachers will stop annoying him about them. Hermione and Ron don't know what his grades are because they never ask. Harry doesn't really mind that they don't ask. He figures he can bring up the lack of inquiry as a nice change of subject if they ever do find out what his grades are, at least it will distract them until he can come up with an excuse that sounds like something he _should_ say.

Most of the time Harry doesn't remember what he's been doing instead of his homework. He remembers thinking about doing his homework. It might have even been sitting right in front of him but he never does more than stare at the pages of the books. He knows he must have been thinking about _something_ when he does this but he can never remember what it was.

Draco Malfoy has started watching him during class. Harry wonders why. He knows Malfoy may be plotting something evil, something to humiliate him, but it doesn't seem important. He remembers the threat Malfoy made at the end of last year though he doesn't take it seriously.

Harry got into the Advanced Potions class. He doesn't know how he got into this class, he doesn't even remember receiving his OWL scores but he knows he must have. In Potions he has been paired up with Malfoy. Most of the time he just stares at the potion bubbling in the cauldron. He finds it oddly reminiscent of watching paint dry. His eyes feel too heavy to move from the oily surface. Malfoy ends up making the entire potion most days. Snape always calls him on it and gives him no marks every time. Hermione wonders what Harry does when he is supposed to be working. She doesn't understand him.

Malfoy has started chatting with him during class. At first it was just saying hello when Harry gets there and now it has progressed into small talk. Draco tells Harry that his hair is a mess.

"Is it? I don't even remember seeing it this morning," Harry says.

"And it shows," Malfoy responds with a smirk

Harry notices that Malfoy smirks a lot, _it fits his face_ he thinks to himself. He tells Malfoy that he thinks so and Malfoy gives him an odd look. Harry doesn't mind, he is used to being looked at funny.

Malfoy wonders what is wrong with Harry. He wonders why Harry is no longer on the Quidditch team. Harry doesn't seem to care about Quidditch anymore. When Malfoy tries to provoke Harry, Harry just shrugs. Malfoy has noticed that Harry stares a lot. Most of the time Harry stares at nothing in particular. Malfoy wonders what Harry is thinking about when he is watching him.

"I don't think," Harry has told Malfoy.

"I don't understand." Malfoy looks confused. "How can you not be thinking anything?"

Harry just shrugged.

"Why aren't you on the Quidditch team anymore?" Malfoy asks him.

"Because Umbridge gave me a lifetime ban," he looks at Malfoy questioningly. Malfoy should have already known that.

"I know, but they canceled all the decisions she made."

"Then I'm not on the team because I didn't try out," Harry says as if it is an obvious answer.

"Well, why didn't you try out?" Malfoy asks.

Harry shrugs. "It didn't seem important."

Malfoy wonders how Harry could think that Quidditch isn't important. "If Quidditch isn't important then what is?"

Harry just shrugs. He wonders what is important. Hermione tells him that his studies are important but he can't seem to care. He used to think that his friends were important, but now... even Voldemort doesn't seem too important anymore.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Malfoy asks him.

"I suppose so."

"Meet me somewhere?"

"Sure. It couldn't hurt."

**-----------**

**Tsuzuku**(to be continued)

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is our first fic. R&R is good. 


	3. Not Yet

Disclaimer: These characters are not ours. We're just playing with them. The companies & people they belong to can have them back when we are done. We hope not to break them. No promises though.

This story is **pre-slash.** Meaning _before_ Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter become involved in a more-than-friends relationship.

Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Flame us if you want, but spell check them first. Please.

Ashlee's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / ashleeblue  
Andrea's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / andoria (underscore) sama

* * *

**Don't Move**

**Chapter 3/4: _Not Yet_**

-----------

Harry went to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron. Actually, he followed them and they didn't notice him there. But he didn't mind, it wasn't important for them to notice him. Harry is going to meet Malfoy. Malfoy is supposed to meet him at Honeyduke's. He never told Harry what time he would be there but Harry doesn't mind waiting for him.

It doesn't matter to Harry if they meet at Honeyduke's because he used to like chocolate frogs. Harry won't get any today because if he did it would not be because he likes them _now_, it would be because he liked them previously.

When Harry gets to the store he is surprised to find Malfoy already there. He asks Malfoy how he knew when he'd get there.

"I knew you'd have nothing better to do," Malfoy answered. "So I came first thing."

Harry knew he should feel insulted by Malfoy's comment but he knew it was the truth. Harry really did have nothing better to do, except homework. By this time Harry has completely given up on his homework. The only reason he is still passing a few classes is because the professors place the exams right in front of him. It would actually be more work to _not_ take them.

Harry is good at taking exams. He doesn't study and he couldn't remember what the professor covered if he was asked the same day but when asked directly, "What is this?" he knows the answer. Harry has come to the conclusion that he _does_ listen to what his professors say, he remembers what things are but not who told him or when they told him.

Harry notices that Malfoy is looking at him funny again. He can't remember when they started walking or where they are going. Harry realizes that they are just going for a walk and Malfoy doesn't have any destination in mind.

"Let's go this way, Harry." Malfoy suggests.

Harry realizes that Malfoy called him Harry. He wonders fleetingly whether or not Malfoy has always called him Harry. It's really not important so Harry does not dwell on it for long.

Harry likes the snow. The sun's reflection on it's surface hurts his eyes, the snow has always been good to him.Good things happen when it snows. Harry didn't notice when it had started snowed, but he knew it had. He can see his breath when he exhales.

Draco likes the snow. The sun's reflection on it's surface hurts his eyes, he likes watching Harry when it snows. Harry's cheeks and nose pinken from the cold and his eyes brighten with something they'd lost in the past months.

"Where are we?" Harry suddenly asks.

Draco looks at the surrounding landscape distractedly and shrugs, "I was following you."

"But I was following you!" Harry exclaims.

They were in a forest, not even the _Forbidden_ Forest, they were in _a_ forest.

"Then I don't know," Draco tells Harry. Draco knew they were lost but it didn't matter, it wasn't important.

"Whatever, we'll figure it out."

Draco lays down spread-eagled in the snow, his body numbing from the cold.

After a few moments Harry copies him.

Draco says nothing, and so Harry says nothing. The cold seeps into his skin through his winter clothing and he begins to feel numb. There are questions he _should_ want to know but he can't bring himself to care enough to ask any of them, except, "When should we leave?"

"Not yet," Draco replies.

**-----------**

**Tsuzuku**(to be continued)

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is our first fic. R&R is good. 

Glah! Is this horribly awful? I must be losing my mind.


	4. Please

Disclaimer: These characters are not ours. We're just playing with them. The companies & people they belong to can have them back when we are done. We hope not to break them. No promises though.

This story is **pre-slash.** Meaning _before_ Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter become involved in a more-than-friends relationship.

Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Flame us if you want, but spell check them first. Please.

Ashlee's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / ashleeblue  
Andrea's LJ: www (dot) livejournal (dot) com / users / andoria (underscore) sama

* * *

**Don't Move**

**Chapter 4/4: _Please_**

**-----------**

"So how are we going to get back?" Harry asks dispassionately.

"We'll follow our footprints back." He says staring at the sky through the trees.

"Oh. Well, obviously." Harry says standing up. He looks at Draco expectantly. Draco doesn't move. "Well, come on then!" (1)

"What?"

"Let's go! Or I'll leave you here."

"Whatever." Draco says standing up, "Let's go."

"You realize we've been out here for hours?" Harry asks without asking.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's cold and I hate you."

"That's lovely. Have fun with that." Draco snaps back. He hates Harry for hating him.

Draco deserves to be Harry's friend. Not those pathetic cretins that Harry hung around. Draco did everything he could think of to prove his worth but Harry has never noticed.

He studied and studied but he'd only ever beaten the mudblood in Potions. He trained and trained but had _never_ beaten Harry at Quidditch. He plotted and schemed but no prank was ever big enough to permanently demean the weasel.

He had revealed all the reasons they don't deserve Harry's friendship. He told him how poor Weasley is and how clumsy Longbottom is. Things from Granger's buckteeth and frizzy hair to Dumbledore's insanity. From Hagrid's lack of common sense to Sirius Black's homicidal tendencies.

He'd done everything he could imagine and Harry did nothing but _hate_ him.

Draco stops abruptly. "Why do you hate me?" he asks.

"Because," he answers without hesitation, "you are a git." He comes to a stop next to Draco.

"That's it? You've spent years hating me because I'm a _jerk?_"

"Yes. Otherwise I quite like you. You're pretty talented." Harry begins walking again.

"Wait." Harry doesn't. "Stop. Please!" Draco says almost desperately.

"Why?" Harry pauses.

"Because I... would like to be friends." Draco is nervous but it doesn't show. He takes a step toward him.

"Don't move!" Harry has drawn his wand. "What's your catch." He is suspicious. He never trusts anything Draco Malfoy says.

"You can never give up on me. And you can never leave me."

Harry observes Draco warily. "I can do that." Draco never said he had to trust him.

**-----------**

**Owari** (The End)

* * *

(1) - Did I watch the 3rd movie too many times or what? (What'cha doin' down there?) 

**Author's Note:** Yes, this really is the end. No, there will not be a sequel. Please stop screaming.

This is our first fic. R&R is good. The scenery is evergreen... (Hyde)


End file.
